


Our Meetings

by Wlfn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Companions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friendship, Insight, Loneliness, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wlfn/pseuds/Wlfn
Summary: Short one shots before the happenings of "Format". Explore the many meetings in and out of the battlefield from Sombra and D.va while they explore their blooming friendship as it slowly turns into love.





	Our Meetings

 “I didn’t think anyone would actually come here. Let alone you from all people.” She said. Sombra didn’t even had to turn around. She had heard those engines hundreds of times. It was a comforting sound on the battlefield. The next sound would become familiar one, as the pilot left the cockpit and stood aside her mech.

“Well… I’m always up for a good easter egg hunt.” She answers.

“Huh.” She paused. “Don’t you think you are taking the bunny thing way too far? Should I call you the Easter Bunny then?”

“Hey! Bunnies are great! And I don’t know what you are talking about!” She answered jokingly. This felt nice. The teasing, the back and forth around nonsense. The heated answers and the cool, calculated questions. This was their own special game. But even from time to time one needs a break from playing. From taking the hero’s sword or the villain’s crown. They played their own little games, and they were the best. But that didn’t mean they always liked it.

Sombra’s gaze never left the horizon as the Korean took a seat beside her. Dorado’s rooftops were plenty and desolated. The perfect place for someone who wanted both privacy and peace. Or to park an obnoxiously bright pink mech while attracting the least amount of armed forces possible. It was peculiar sight. The two enemies. Friends. Something in between or something else entirely. The two of them were not subtle, in or outside of the battlefield. One sneaked her way through, only to make herself know in the flashiest way possible, scrapping you of everything. While the other paraded without fear or shame. Destroying anything in her path, both sword and shield. And when it came to the end, to do or die, she would give it all for the victory and the boom.

And yet, here they are. Beacons. Icons. Stars. Silent as the night itself, enjoying the unspoken trust they seemed to have. Completely devoid of the world that venerated or despised them. Only when the curiosity got the better of her did Hana spoke up.

“You knew I would find the message.” She stated.

“Yep.”

“No hacking my stream. No flashing lights. No mech acting up.” She once again stated.

“Yep.

She waited for her to elaborate, but Sombra kept her eyes forward, while Hana turned to see her face.

“Why did you call me here?”

She waited for a moment, but no reply came. Just as she gazed to the sun setting in the horizon, she replied.

“Have you ever been tired? Of all of this, I mean.” The hacker asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Of this,” she gestured at themselves. “The acting? The fighting? The lying?” She shook her head. “Aren’t you tired of being “D.va”?” She turned to look at Hana. Taking a moment to appreciate the sunset, she slowly turned to the Mexican. As she took a deep breath, her eyes spoke volumes. The smile which she wore proudly disappeared, and her posture dropped drastically, stiffness painfully obvious appeared in her shoulders.

“Yep.” She imitated. This got a laugh out of the Hacker, which too let her guard down. She stretched her whole body as a loud crack came from her neck. Only now were the bags under her eyes visible to the Korean, but she made no further comment. Instead, she elaborated. “Of course I’m tired. I’m tired of perverted fans and 12-hour streams. I’m tired of being underestimated and undermined. I’m tired of not having any damn lore.” (I’m still waiting, Chu.) A smile escaped her lips as she asked. “And you? Finally tired of being “Sombra”?”

A smile of her own appeared on the Hacker, as she suppressed the urge to tease back. “I guess you could say that. Girl need her breaks, you know?” She laughed, and Hana laughed right back. “Still got it better than you thou. The only ones I have to worry about are the ones who want to kill me! And if anyone steps the line… Bam!” She punched the air. “Always with someone expecting something outta you… Dunno how you can deal with it.” She finally said.

Hanna stared for a second, searching for an indication on Sombra’s face. But then her mind wandered into her past. How she started winning. How she started streaming. The first contract, the first championship.

The first mission. The first death.

And just when she was about to stop, a figure appeared in her mind. Her mother, her father. Dr. Ziegler. Cpt. Amari. Dr. Zhou and Winston. Lucio, Grandpa, Genji.

“I think…” she started. “I think that’s because I’m not alone. Yeah, sure, people are assholes. But I also have people to fall back to when I really need to.” She said. Then it occurred to her. “Don’t you have anyone like that?” She asked, perhaps a bit naively. The flash of pain in Sombra’s face was an answer on its own, but she still wanted to amuse the gamer with a real answer. Her mind wandered to her own family, years back, before the war. Then to the gang, but no names. Then to Talon. To Gabe, to Widow, to the strange truce they had formed. The companionship between them. Their own little squad where none asked questions. To the unique moments where one of them actually needed assistance, when they were there for each other. But those were Reaper, Widow and Sombra. Not Gabriel, Amelie and Olivia. It felt weird. It felt cold. “They are a special bunch.” She finally answered. “We are a special bunch. Love ‘em to bits, but its… Delicate. How much they know.” How much they need to know. She spoke to herself. “Not exactly what you guys have there at Overwatch.”

D.va tried not to look too surprised, but deep inside she knew someone like her could never understand Sombra. She only heard bits and pieces, and none of them ended with a happy ending. Unconsciously, she brought a hand to the Hacker’s shoulder, as the later turned around to find a single tear on the Korean’s face. “I’m here now, ‘kay?” She said with a breaking voice. Why was she crying? Why did she felt like she understood? She knew next to nothing and yet, she couldn’t stop herself. Sombra’s face on the other hand bore a surprised expression, if only for a moment. Before turning into a sad smile, and finally letting free a tear from her eyes. “Geez chica, you’re gonna make me ruin my make up.” She said as they both laughed. Sombra raised a hand, perhaps unaware, on top of Hana’s. She didn’t take it back. She doubted the could even if wanted to. It felt warm in the cold of the twilight. They stayed like this until the last ray of sun touched the earth, and the stars covered the sky, at which Hana stood up. Sombra debated herself if she should stop her, but as she resigned herself to the lack of warmth from the gamer, the sound of dropping clothes caught her attention. Her mind raced as she turned around, only to find the Korean, now in civilian clothes, offering her hand to the Hacker.

“They won’t expect me to be back until tomorrow. And my butt’s getting cold.” She announced. “I’m sure we can get a cup of hot cocoa somewhere around here. The Mexican shook her head as a smile escaped her lips. Her eyes recorded the beautiful smile of the girl before her, before retreating to her all to well teases.

“I don’t know if having a world-loved gamer hanging out with a world-wanted criminal is the best way to enjoy the night.” Still, Hana did not retreat her hand. Her smile growing bigger as she spoke.

“I have no idea what are you talking about!” She laughed. “Right now, the only ones here are Hana and…” She stopped, realizing what she was saying. Maybe she was pushing it too far. It never occurred to her the real name of the hacker. How personal and private might that be. Dangerous, even. So just before she could apologize, a hand took hers, bringing her back from the storm of her mind to reality. A reality in which the girl before her let her hair flow in both sides of her head. And the glow from her body disappeared, only to give another type of enchantment altogether. A small blush creeped in Hana’s cheeks.

“Olivia.” She finally said. A blush of her own decorated her cheeks.

Maybe she didn’t have to be alone anymore.

“My name is Olivia."

 

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY COW its been a long time.  
> Im so sorry bout how long it's been. Between me moving to Japan, studying the languaje, the university entrance preparation and my health problems its ben a heck of a ride. But you can always count on insomnia to inspire me! 
> 
> Thank you so much for stopping by, and I hope you have a fantastic day!
> 
> Dont forget to let me know what you think!


End file.
